Back For More
by Enter-Metallica
Summary: Four months after going through the Labyrinth Sarah starts thinking about Jareth again. M/F Oneshot Song fic Pleases R & R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and the following characters, they belong to Henson and co.**

A/N: I made a challenge for myself by randomly choosing songs to write stories about. This was the last one I did and it was for the song Back For More and I recommend you find the song so you understand this oneshot! The song actually fits well for Jareth/Sarah. I hope this story is decent, tell me if it's any good.

Song: Back For More by Ratt

Rating: M

Warning: sexual themes

Characters: Jareth, Sarah

_You turn him away, you tell him you're mine_

_You make him believe you're one of a kind_

_You give him a cold look, you tell him a lie_

_You turn him away, girl, you know you're mine_

It hasn't been that long, maybe about four months since _he _was here in her room, where she bargained with him to get back her brother from the mistake she made. She thought she'd be happy to get rid of the baby but when she realized that he was gone she knew she'd have to get him back. Who knew she'd make friends, learn about what life is truly about along the way. But what she didn't expect was to have feelings for _him_.

She didn't quite understand why but when she was back in her old room, old house she couldn't get him out of her mind. Did she ever think she'd fall in love with the cruel, cold king? No, she didn't. But he was something, she was always at her best ability around him, always trying harder. Maybe she should've taken him on his offer, but she didn't want to give up her brother's life for her own pleasure, so what is done is done, _forever_.

"Sarah?", Hoggle interjected.

"M'lady?", Sir Didymus quipped up.

"Hm?", Sarah came out of her thoughts as she looked at her friend's worried faces.

"Yous went quiet there", the dwarf started.

"Sorry, you know me", she laughed a bit.

They continued on about some epic tale they had back in the Labyrinth, something to do with an ogre trying to get inside the walls. Sarah couldn't help to smile, Hoggle has become so brave since she had met him though sometimes he had his cowardly tendencies but that was understandable. She wanted to ask what the Goblin King has been doing but she was too scared, to be honest she had a conversation with him a few days ago, short as it was, he was asking how Toby was at that time. But when that happened Sarah noticed such a thick amount of emotion in the air around them, she saw a beaten king in front of her, a longing in his eyes, she wanted to be with him.

"Yous should've been there, Sarah!", Hoggle exclaimed.

"Yeah I get it", she smiled at them.

Ludo and Sir Didymus nodded excitedly and the knight couldn't help bouncing around as he thought back to their adventure. But the time came where they had to return home, they said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs as they went through her full-length mirror. She sighed in happiness as she looked around her room, she still had her stuffed animals the way they were, her toys, and her fantasy accessories but Lancelot wasn't there, he was with her brother now. She took a photo from her desk, it was a picture of her and her friends, somehow she managed to get them together to take it with her camera, she smiled widely at the faces that were on them when it was taken and she touched it tenderly.

"Well Sarah, it's nice to see you happy", a voice started.

_And you're back, you're back for more_

_You turn away, you're back for more_

She turned around to look at him with utter surprise and gasped. He wore the same clothes the day that they encountered each other and he was grinning with such arrogance it seemed like he thought he deserved being here in her room. Sarah glared at him with such fire in her eyes, it doesn't matter if she liked him or not, no one goes into her room without permission! She got up from her bed and pointed an accusing finger as she walked up to him, looking deep into his mismatched eyes.

"You have no right going into my room!", she poked him in the chest with every word.

"Excuse me but I have my right as king", he was still grinning.

"Well, you're not MY king!", she could feel the steam escape out of her ears.

He moved his head lower to bring his lips to her right side next to her ear and breathed, "You sure I'm not your king?"

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat as he got nearer, he was so close. His lips brushed lightly against her neck and he pulled away to look in her eyes for some answer she couldn't comprehend. She could feel his warmth and her head became dizzy then his gloved hand reached up to her face. Sarah couldn't look at him anymore and closed her eyes, she wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm back", he huskily said and he leaned his face down to brush her lips with his own.

His other arm snaked around her waist and his hand pulled her closer in a passionate kiss and she couldn't help to moan in surrender. She felt her hormones go wild inside and she returned his kiss with complete abandon, her arms reached under his shirt to feel more of him. But too soon he pulled away and she tried to bring him back by entagling her hands in his long blonde hair in which he did comply to. He took the moment to curl his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss even more, taking his hands lower around her waist. Sarah moaned but he pulled away again and she whined a bit which made the king grin.

"Jareth", she whispered, that was the first time she said his name.

"Sorry Sarah but I'm getting summoned back to my kingdom, I'll be back", he inquired as he touched a finger against her lips and disappeared with a cloud of glitter.


End file.
